


A reunion, a gift, and a new adventure

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, New Adventure, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: When Sesshomaru brought Towa and Setsuna to the Goshinboku spirit to bring their mother back all received some surprising news from the spirit of the Goshinboku....
Relationships: Ah-Un & Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Higurashi Towa & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Jaken & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	A reunion, a gift, and a new adventure

Sesshomaru led the way into the depths of the realm where the spirit of the Goshinboku resided. He listened to the steady thrum of two heart beats behind him. He could hear both hearts flutter at the sight when he finally stopped, and they walked around him.

“Mother,” Towa said softly, her shoulders sinking. “I didn’t remember her…I didn’t remember her singing her lullabies to Setsuna and I. How could I forget my own Mother?! She had held onto my hand, trying to keep me here!” Towa shouted out and turned to him. “Why didn’t I remember her Father?!” She questioned him.

He stared down at her wide magenta eyes brimming with tears. He glanced to Setsuna who stared on at Rin before turning his gaze to Towa and placing his hand on her head. “Rin erased her existence from Setsuna’s memories, thus yours, Kaede’s, and Kohaku’s. You were lost, Setsuna had to be kept safe from being found again by Zero’s dream gaze spell and for Kirinmaru to believe I had forsaken her. Your mother saw this as the only way for Setsuna to live,” Sesshomaru explained.

Towa’s bottom lip wobbled but she sniffled and nodded her head slowly before turning back to Rin. “Mother, Setsuna is free of Zero’s wrath, and we all are free from Kirinmaru! It’s time to bring you home!” Towa shouted and took off running toward the tree.

Setsuna walked ahead of Sesshomaru and she glanced back at him. “Father, I remember you were there that night. I remember awakening in your arm, Tenseiga in the other. I was killed that night, was I not?” She asked quietly, brows knitted.

Sesshomaru had hoped she would have forgotten that he had been there and that he did indeed had to use Tenseiga before putting her in the perfect spot for A-Un to collect her. He glanced to the tree. “You will not die a second time, use your time wisely and be careful on any field of battle. Do not worry your sister with this knowledge,” he told her sternly.

Setsuna nodded, she was more like him in her reasoning. “Mother and Jaken know though, you should swear them to secrecy,” she told him as they reached the base of the tree where Towa had her palms pressed flat against the spirit tree that surrounded her mother.

“Sesshomaru and his daughters have come at last to retrieve Rin,” the spirit called out before walking around the tree and looking to them before turning to look up at Rin with a smile. “I doubted your family Rin. They walk their own paths that I do not see, they make their own. I once thought Sesshomaru was forsaking you when he turned his back and left, but you knew he had a new plan to save your youngest from Kirinmaru’s sister,” the spirit bowed her head to Rin’s sleeping form. “I do not understand the thoughts or feelings that youkai or humans possess but you must be loved and special.”

“Can you let our Mother out now?” Towa growled out softly. “She’s been in there for ten years!”

The spirit turned to Towa and smiled gently. “I have taken from her for ten years, I shall give her something she has wished for a long time. She had made the wish many times before my tree, I shall grant it. For a part of me shall always be within her now,” the Goshinboku spirit explained.

Sesshomaru stared at her and saw his daughters shift on their feet not understanding. “Your Mother wished upon a shooting star and the Goshinboku knew it was, apparently, to live by my side for eternity,” Sesshomaru explained.

Setsuna and Towa turned to him, the former with surprise and the latter of the two grinning happily.

Sesshomaru glanced back to the spirit. “What are the terms then?” He asked.

She bowed her head. “Do not let the Goshinboku, me, fall. Create a shrine and have Kagome protect it. This shrine will remain in the care and duty of the Higuarashi family. For as long as the Goshinboku remains, so shall Rin,” the Goshinboku explained.

“So that’s why the shrine was created!” Towa exclaimed. “Kagome will find that amusing!” Towa laughed and turned to her father.

“It will be done Goshinboku, release Rin back into my care,” Sesshomaru ordered.

The spirit nodded and raised her hands. The spirit tree exploded with an upwards spray of water that sparkled in the realm of the spirits. Rin floated for a moment before Sesshomaru leapt up and caught Rin and landed on the other side of the former spirit tree.

“Rin had given me strength, now she has mine. This is the last time we shall speak Sesshomaru. Live long and well with your wife and children,” the spirit said gently before fading.

Sesshomaru turned away and started walking. “Come Towa, Setsuna. Your Mother will awaken once we are gone from this place,” he told them.

“Coming!” Towa shouted and ran after him, Setsuna following after Towa.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin who remained motionless in his arms, but he could hear her heartbeat picking up from it’s slow restful pace.

Sounds of birds chirping were familiar. The whispers of a girl pleading that she wake up soon made her desire to wake more. Slowly Rin opened her brown eyes and saw magenta eyes hovering just above her face. She smiled softly as she recognized the eyes, the nose, and the smile on the girls face. Rin cupped Towa’s face and sighed softly. “Towa you still like to be the first thing I see when I wake up,” Rin teased gently.

Towa blushed softly and then hugged Rin tightly. “Mother you’re back! I’m sorry I forgot you for so long! But I remember that night, you tried to so hard to protect me!” Towa cried softly into Rin’s neck.

Rin wrapped her arms around her now bigger daughter. “Towa I am your Mother, I will always do what I can to protect you, it’s my duty,” Rin sighed out softly.

“Mother your job is to remain alive. We are grown enough now to protect you,” a sharp voice bit out. Rin glanced to see her violet eyed daughter sitting on her heels on her other side. Rin opened her left arm and Setsuna moved closer before sinking down against Rin’s other side. “Mother you sacrificed yourself for me, it was foolish,” Setsuna chided, a soft blush on her cheeks.

“Anything to protect my darling girls. Thank you for all of the dreams, they made me long to see you again, both of you,” Rin said gently. “You also play so beautifully, Setsuna.”

Setsuna’s cheeks warmed as she glanced away shyly, embarrassment at the knowledge that her mother had heard her play her violin.

“Rin-chan you are forbidden from doing anything as reckless as that ever again! Making a deal with the Goshinboku to stay in perpetual asleep so that Zero could not find Setsuna through her spells! That butterfly youkai was after Setsuna and you decided to take her place! Reckless! And these two are just as reckless as you were but worse because of their demonic energies!” Jaken squawked out.

Rin lifted her chin and glanced behind her to see Jaken sitting on the floor and watching over her and the girls. “Jaken-sama,” she said with a smile.

He huffed and nodded, leaning forward, and brushing her bangs back from her face. “He’s just outside in the courtyard speaking with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Moroha,” Jaken explained.

Rin grinned. “Inuyasha…Kagome! Let’s go Towa, Setsuna! I haven’t seen them since I left the village!” Rin said as she pushed on her daughters. “Come on you two, up, up!”

Jaken left the three to get Rin ready as he explained to the others that Rin wanted to see them.

Both resigned themselves to sit up and help Rin dress into a pink kimono that Sesshomaru had brought for Rin. Rin spun on her heel and turned to her daughters. “Your Father gave me a pink kimono the year he formalized our betrothment, is this one pretty?” She asked her daughters.

Towa smiled and Setsuna nodded. “You are beautiful always, Mother,” Setsuna said and offered Rin her arm as Towa slid the door open. The three of them walked down the porch and Rin let go of Setsuna’s arm to leap off the porch and ran to Inuyasha and Kagome. Throwing her arms around their necks.

“Welcome back!” Rin cried out and held on tightly.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned the hug and held her close. “Rin, I’m so glad you are alright. Sesshomaru explained what the Goshinboku wanted. I would be honoured to protect it and you,” Kagome said as she pulled back and smiled through her tears. “Always,” Kagome promised.

Rin smiled and closed her eyes, Kagome pressing her forehead to Rin’s.

“You two are getting all mopey!” Inuyasha complained as he tried to extract himself from their grips.

“Inuyasha promise Rin you will protect her by protecting the Goshinboku!” Kagome gritted out while Rin laughed softly.

“Keh! Rin knows!” Inuyasha huffed out.

Rin nodded and pulled away from them. “Moroha, I want to see her,” Rin said and glanced around for her.

“Oh…I’m right here,” Moroha said quietly behind Sesshomaru’s Mokomoko. Rin found her quickly and cupped her face and taking in all of her features.

“You are a mini female version of Inuyasha, but your eyes are Kagome’s,” Rin said gently and pulled Moroha into a hug. “I had longed to have you with Towa and Setsuna. But the plan was to keep you safe with Kouga’s tribe, I hope you understand it was the best thing in the worse scenario,” Rin sighed softly.

“Yeah…Uncle here has explained it to me directly. But thanks for thinking of me as family,” Moroha said quietly and wrapped her arms around Rin’s waist. “Towa’s a lot like you, but Setsuna has more of your scent,” she commented.

“Thank you for helping your cousins. Your Mother and I always wanted you three to be best friends and grow up together, but I guess now is better than never,” Rin said as she pulled back.

Moroha nodded with a grin. “I can’t imagine getting to see my parents or you without them…and Uncle and Jaken,” Moroha said sheepishly.

Rin smiled and turned to Sesshomaru. “Sesshomaru-sama thank you for protecting our family, you have carried that burden for too long all alone, now is your time to rest and enjoy your family,” she told him gently.

A small upturn in the corner of Sesshomaru’s mouth registered with Rin that he was pleased by her words.

“Uncle! You should say something after Aunty says something sweet like that! Like ‘thank you’ or ‘anything for my family’ what is with that blank expression?!” Moroha shouted. “It’s like Setsuna’s but much more void of emotions!”

“That’s just Sesshomaru’s face Moroha, don’t make fun of your uncle,” Kagome laughed softly.

“I don’t think Sesshomaru’s ever expressed anything else but maybe anger and annoyance!” Inuyasha chuckled out.

“It all makes sense. Setsuna really did inherit Father’s expressions. Setsuna you must become more like Mother and I and smile more!” Towa complained.

“I am fine the way I am!” Setsuna growled out.

“But you used to smile and laugh lots, I remember now. You smiled like Mother!” Towa whined out.

“Towa-sama don’t push Setsuna-sama too much,” Jaken sighed heavily and then everyone watched as Setsuna leapt at Towa. The two tumbled to the ground, Towa laughing as Setsuna tried to wrestle her.

“Not regretting releasing me yet, are you?” Rin teased Sesshomaru softly as she sidled up beside him.

He glanced down at her and smirked. “Never Rin no kimi,” he told her quietly.

Moroha and Inuyasha smiled at the couple before turning back to the twins. Kagome trying to stop them.

“Stop for Aunty! I want to get to know you two better!” Kagome complained.

Sesshomaru kissed Rin slowly as he pushed her down to the futon, Mokomoko under her head. Sesshomaru palmed her bare breast before kissing his way down her neck.

“Sesshomaru-sama…slow…I know it’s been a long time for you, but be slow,” Rin said quietly.

Sesshomaru purred softly and encased her nipple with warm lips, sucking gently. He reached further down and cupped her sex, rubbing gently along her folds. He heard her softly sigh and whimper his name. He popped off her breast and moved back up to kiss her lips slowly as his fingers spread her open and touched her more.

“Rin no kimi I have longed to have you in my arms again. Our daughters have hogged you for the past three days and nights. I am restless and need to be sated. You are my wife; it is your duty to help provide me with pleasure…in return I will give you pleasure. Or have you forgotten your wifely duties,” he teased her as he rubbed his nose, nuzzling along the side of her own nose. “Have you forgotten our passion? Shall I remind you?” He purred out before sealing his lips over hers, his tongue delving into her mouth to explore.

He felt hands on the back of his head and shoulders, Rin’s moans increasing in the kiss as he rubbed her clitoris in slow circles. Her tongue pushing and rubbing against his.

Her hands moved down his bare back to his hakama before moving to the front. Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss and saw Rin’s pupils dilated with lust and want as she glanced down and untied the knot of his hakama. She pushed the loosened fabric down his lean hips, he kicked them off as she grabbed for the knot of his fundoshi.

Moments later he was in her with a low groan slipping from his lips and a muffled moan from Rin as she covered her mouth. Both moved together, the slow dance of their love making before Sesshomaru wordlessly pulled out. Rin nodded and turned over onto her hands and knees, knowing what he wanted and needed. Sesshomaru gripped her hips and sank back into, the position letting him drive harder into her.

“Don’t stop…mhmm…ahn…Sesshomaru,” Rin moaned and sank onto her chest, hands over her mouth.

Sesshomaru leaned over her and kissed her shoulder. “Give me a son Rin…hnngh…nngh…Rin,” Sesshomaru groaned into her ear.

Rin turned her head and caught his lips hungrily. Sesshomaru pulled out of her again and heard her frustrated growl. He sat back on his knees and pulled Rin onto his lap. She reached her arms back around his neck as he held her hips, helping her move up and down on his length. Rin fisted his hair at his scalp as he mouthed her neck, nipping, licking, and sucking the flesh, as her free hand slid down her body and worked her clit. He moved his hands to her breasts as she earnestly moved on him, loudly crying her body’s pleasure. He growled at the first clench around his length and thrusted harder up into her. Both desperate for the end, they moved out of rhythm and he heard Rin gasp as he pinched and pulled her nipples, spurring her on to her release.

He came deep within her moments after feeling her final clench and spasm around him, her release bringing on his.

Sesshomaru eased Rin to the futon as he got up and grabbed a cloth from the basin to clean himself and then a fresh cloth for Rin. He gently cleaned the mess between her thighs before tossing the cloth away and laying down behind her, pulling the blanket over her.

“Our daughters may have you during the day, but at night you belong to me,” Sesshomaru growled softly into her ear.

Rin reached behind and cupped his backside. “I will not forget, but I may need a gentle reminder,” she laughed softly.

“Insolence,” Sesshomaru huffed out and cupped her breasts. “I shall remind you again then.”

Towa and Setsuna had different reactions to when they realized Rin was with child. Towa was thrilled to have a sibling on the way. Setsuna thought the idea was abhorrent and that Sesshomaru was a monster for impregnating her Mother again.

Setsuna was more appalled when Rin readied A-Un’s saddle, the two headed beast had been in Inukimi’s care for the past decade, waiting for Rin’s return as he was more Rin’s than Sesshomaru’s.

“You should not travel in your condition!” Setsuna growled out.

“But we are going to the palace in the mountains. It was Touga-sama’s and his nee-chan still lives there. She has requested to meet you and have us there. Sesshomaru-sama agrees it is time for him to take the Inu no Taisho’s palace as his own. Besides, I am only a couple months along, plenty of time before this little one will join us,” Rin explained. “Would you rather I stay here with Jaken-sama and you and Towa go with your Father?” Rin asked Setsuna.

Setsuna shook her head and huffed as she crossed her arms. “It’s a place full of youkai…you are ningen and we are hanyou…it’ll be dangerous,” Setsuna argued.

“It is safe, Aunty and the youkai that live there are all friendly. I met them long ago when I was carrying you and Towa. Some of them have hanyou there too,” Rin hummed softly. “Right A-Un?”

A-Un rumbled softly and nuzzled Rin with their two heads.

“But Granny Kaede…” Setsuna said quietly.

“She is in fine health. We talked the other day. She will send word with Kohaku if she falls ill. She wants us to live our lives freely now. Kagome and Inuyasha are close to her too. She is in good hands,” Rin explained.

“But why didn’t we live there in the first place?” Setsuna asked with a frown.

“Sesshomaru-sama and I decided that it was better if we stayed here in the village. Sesshomaru was already aware that Kirinmaru was off and that Zero was upset over the rumours about Sesshomaru marrying me,” Rin explained.

“Why did Zero hate Father?” Setsuna asked as she noticed Towa and Sesshomaru walking down the steps toward them, Jaken right behind them. Setsuna was still getting used to seeing Towa wearing a kimono and hakama.

“It began with Touga-sama. Apparently Zero loved him and had hoped for a marriage, but he chose your grandmother instead,” Rin said drily. “Love is complicated Setsuna, one day you may understand.”

Setsuna nodded in understanding that she was unaware of what love would do to a person.

“Is A-Un going to be able to carry all three of us?” Towa asked Rin as she patted the beast’s side.

“We’re light, they’ll manage,” Rin responded gently. “Jaken-sama did you give Kagome my letter?”

“Hai, Kagome appreciated receiving it,” Jaken said with a nod.

Rin smiled and lifted herself up onto A-Un’s saddle. “Come Towa, Setsuna. We are going to make our way to the palace in the mountains. There we will stay until your Father gets restless and decides to travel again,” Rin said with a gentle laugh.

“But you can not travel too much while pregnant or when the baby is young!” Towa chided and looked to Sesshomaru. “Father!” She growled.

“Jaken will remain with her at the palace if it is necessary for me to wander, you and Setsuna are welcomed to learn to patrol the lands that are ours,” Sesshomaru informed Towa.

Towa’s face turned from concern for her mother to excitement to spend time with her father. She ran to him and threw her arms around his middle. “Father! It’ll be so fun to travel and camp together! It’s like all the parent and child camping trips Papa Souta used to do with me!” Towa hummed out.

Setsuna saw the mildly tick in her father’s jaw and wondered if hearing Towa call Kagome’s brother “Papa” still bugged him.

When Towa regaled Sesshomaru and Rin of her trip to the future and her life there, Setsuna could see her father’s discomfort at Towa calling another man her father. Setsuna was going to question him, but Jaken had approached her in the hallway before the study. He had motioned her to follow him and he brought her into the garden to explain that Sesshomaru was most likely jealous of the time that Souta had with Towa.

 _“It had always been your Father’s hopes to raise you and be there for you. Sesshomaru-sama did not wish to be like other youkai fathers, he wanted to be better,”_ Jaken had explained.

When Setsuna questioned Jaken on how he knew she wanted to ask Sesshomaru her questions, Jaken merely hummed lowly and smiled in his own way. _“You carry yourself and your expressions much like your Father. I have served him for centuries. A mere look and we understand each other. I can read you as well Setsuna-sama,”_ Jaken said with a nod.

Setsuna sat behind Towa on A-Un and wrapped an arm around Towa’s waist, Towa holding onto Rin.

Rin held the reins with a smile. “A-Un follow Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin said gently.

Jaken grabbed Mokomoko and Sesshomaru lifted off into the air.

A-Un glided up beside Sesshomaru and Setsuna saw Sesshomaru glanced to the three of them with almost a fond look in his eyes. She smiled at the look of contentment in her father’s eyes, despite the unmoving features of his brows and lips.

“Sesshomaru-sama maybe we can show the girls the village I was born in?” Rin hummed out.

“We should bring them to Lady Mother too, she has requested to see them,” Jaken piped up.

“This is an exciting new adventure! Can you show us all the exciting places you have been to on your travels, Father?” Towa asked him.

Sesshomaru remained silent but glanced to Towa eagerly waiting a response. Setsuna could see something click in their father’s mind and he glanced back ahead. “We could travel for a month before it is time for Rin to settle,” he said aloud.

Towa cheered and Rin laughed lightly at Towa’s antics.

Setsuna understood her father’s jealously now. They should have had many adventures together. She smiled and turned her gaze away as her father glanced back and caught her grin.

At least they could travel now together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. You may follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit.


End file.
